Amazed
by Renegade Noa
Summary: *Song-Fic* Squiona to the lyrics of "Amazed" By Lone Star


S'up?! I decided to let my brain think up some new stuff in stead of trying to get more funny ideas for "Vacation...Hell". I know naughty 'Noa. But my little brain needs a rest.  
So I'm gonna do a song-fic series! Yeah!   
  
The first one being Squall and Rinoa, then making it's way down.  
  
Read and Review! Thanks, 'Noa ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does. I don't own the song "Amazed" either, that belongs to Lone Star.  
  
  
  
  
" Amazed"  
By: Renegade 'Noa  
  
  
  
***  
  
Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue eyes stared into brown, as a young pair stood in the midst of flowers.  
  
"I love you." Who would have ever thought those words would come from a cold soldier like him.  
  
Hell even he was surprised he said it.  
  
He thought he wasn't capable of love, but just looking at the angel that stood before him changed his mind completely.  
  
Rinoa brought out the good in him, the kind and loving young man he should be.  
  
Not the ruthless, cold-hearted SeeD.   
  
"I love you too, Squall" She replied.  
  
Those words were like music to his ears, he smiled.  
  
No, not a fake smile.  
  
A real smile, one with love and happiness.  
  
Something that was new to him.  
  
Something only she gave him.  
  
***  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Squall?" A voice questioned behind him.  
  
He smiled nervously, as he turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah Rinny?" Squall asked as he placed his hands behind his back.  
  
She smiled in return.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Rinoa asked curiously.  
  
Squall smirked.  
  
"Weeelll..."  
  
She pouted.  
  
"Squall, what is it?" She questioned on.  
  
"Close your eyes." He commanded.  
  
Rinoa looked at him for a second.  
  
"Oookay..." She stated as she closed her eyes.  
  
Squall waved a hand in front of her face, making sure she wasn't peeking.  
  
Squall reached for her hand as he led her way from the Cafeteria.  
  
"Squall where are we going?" She questioned him.  
  
"It's a secret." He stated.  
  
After a few quite minuets they finally reached their destination.  
  
The Ballroom.  
  
"Stand here." Squall commanded.  
  
Rinoa nodded her head, her eyes still closed.  
  
Squall looked around nervously, as he got down on one knee in front of Rinoa.  
  
"Open your eyes."   
  
Rinoa's eyes slowly opened.  
  
Squall smiled.  
  
"Rinny, umm...I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, my Angel. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Squall asked nervously.  
  
Rinoa grinned.  
  
"OF COURSE!!!!!!!" She screamed happily, as she bent down throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Squall grinned, as she berried her face into his fur collar.  
  
***  
  
The smell of you skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark  
your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart  
oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
To love is grand.  
  
Even if you take a risk of being hurt, it is a great risk to take.  
  
Love can change a heart.  
  
Change destiny.  
  
Without love, Squall would not be here today.  
  
He would have died alone in Time Compression, in a vast desert.  
  
If not for love, the love of his Angel.  
  
***  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you   
it just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
oh, every little thing that you do  
baby I'm amazed by you...  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
THE END 


End file.
